mOBSCENE
by DarlingLazerpuffxx
Summary: Zim happens to find himself a new pet, but is she willing to comply? What will it take? Death? Love? ... Both?
1. Chapter 1

[Wow, I was too lazy to take this off of my phone and put it up. I'm sorry. I don't own Marilyn Manson's song mOBSCENE (and I'm not sure what it has to do with the story...) and I don't own Invader Zim. A~nd, this will be my first multi-chaptered(maybe) story... ever!]

I was exhausted, stumbling back half-deaf from my friend's car at two in the morning. We were at a concert all night, right by the stage. She had made sure that we didn't lose our spots, and because of that my eardrums had nearly been blown out. She waved from the driver's seat, off to go visit her boyfriend in the next town over. I fumbled my key into the lock and twisted, pressing my shoulder into the door. It opened to an empty, dark house. I knew that my parents wouldn't be home, they were visiting my sister in college.  
>I was always jealous of my sister, Anne. She had this nice blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and she was tall and pretty and pampered. She always wore nice clothing and was always popular at school. She was two years older than me. Me, skeletal, pale, me. Me, with my jet black hair and grey eyes. Me, the one who only got a few hours of sleep a week. The one who wore all black and white, clunky boots, and hung out with the Goth crowd. My parents ignored me anyways, it wouldn't have mattered if they were home when I got home. They wouldn't care.<br>I looked into the darkness, taking a step forwards and closing the door behind me. I could hear the creak of the floorboards under my boot, masked by a small electric noise coming from in front of me. My head shot up, alert and watching the void in front of me for any signs up movement. There was a flash, like moonlight on metal, and I could feel something cold pinning both of my shoulders back into the door. It was too dark to see anything. Suddenly two magenta circles seemed to blink into view, moving closer as footsteps echoed in the darkness. A car drove past, lighting the room up for a second. Behind the magenta eyes was a green face, a scowl, two thin black antennas, and a long, gangly green body. My heart skipped a beat and it went dark again. I quickly realized that he was an alien.  
>"I was under the impression that no human was going to be in this house tonight." A voice hissed in my ear, metallic sounding and gentle, but harsh. My knees had since given out, but I composed myself quickly. I wasn't about to let an alien know he had scared me.<br>"And why would you think that?" I said, raising my hands up to whatever was digging into my shoulders. He paused. Exactly what I had wanted. His eyes blinked.  
>"The humans left this house a while ago. They didn't seem to be forgetting anything, or maybe they just forgot that they had another daughter. They seem to forget you quite a lot, don't they?" He said smugly. He was trying to get me angry.<br>"I don't care." My voice broke and I cursed myself for it. I could tell he was satisfied. Whatever was holding me up left my shoulders and I dropped to the floor. There was a sharp, stinging pain in between my collarbone, in the hollow of my neck. Then two hands lifted me up easily. I shuddered at the realization that each hand had three claws on it. In my semi-conscious state I could feel myself being draped on the floor as if I had passed out. The door opened, and then closed. I blacked out in shock.

I woke up the next morning still on the floor. There was a creak above me, like something pulling on the doorframe in front of me. I pulled myself up so I was sitting, my legs out in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. Hanging in front of me were my parents, dead and swinging slowly. Their chests were carved open and still dripping. I screamed.  
>The police showed up, questioning me. They wanted to know where I was all night and morning. I told them that my friend had taken me to a concert, I got back at two, and passed out in the hallway. I left out the part where I had argued with an alien. The paramedic handed me a piece of pink paper with a few drops of blood still wet on it. He told me that it was taped onto the wall next to my parents. I read it, and the alien's voice echoed through my head.<br>"My darling human, they won't ever forget you. Never again. Yours truly, the green kid." I blinked and looked up at the detective.  
>"Do you have any idea what it means? Who it was addressed to or who it's from?" He asked, gently placing a hand on my shoulder.<br>"Its..." I faltered, wondering if I should tell the truth. "I have absolutely no idea what it means, sir, to be honest." I said, shivering.  
>The detectives came to the conclusion that I was now in the custody of my sister after I conveniently left out the fact that she wouldn't be home. They left after checking to make sure I wasn't too unstable. I walked up the stairs and to my room, avoiding the two bloodstains on the floor. I opened my door and my heart skipped a beat in fear. Sprawled out asleep on my bed was the alien from the night before. I walked over slowly, making as little noise as I could. I stood next to my bed, thinking. The alien killed my parents, but didn't he really do it for me? No! It's not justified. I contemplated killing him, but something stopped me. He looked so... harmless and happy when he was sleeping. I couldn't bring myself to do it. As I was realizing this, his eyes snapped open.<br>"Good morning, darling." He mumbled, stretching. "I heard the sirens, guess they found the bodies already." I stood there, quiet. He sat up and grabbed my face with a clawed hand. He turned my face from side to side, examining it. "You don't look happy." He sighed.  
>"You killed my parents." I said, backing away. He stood up, yawning carelessly.<br>"Lets get a proper introduction done, shall we? My name's Zim, Irken Invader, yours is?" He said, outstretching a hand. I shook it gently.  
>"My name's Xenophon." I said, my voice barely a whisper.<br>"Ahh, the human has an Irken name! It makes it so much easier now, but no matter. You're mine." He said, smiling widely. I remembered the pain from the night before, raising my hand up to my neck. I traced my finger over the branded skin.  
>"What is it?" I asked, shaking. What had that alien branded me with?<br>"It's the symbol of the Irken Invader." He said, "It means that you belong to me." My heart stopped. I belonged to him now, how is that possible?  
>"Wh-" I began to ask, but he cut me off.<br>"You. Are. My. Property." He said slowly, as if I didn't speak the same language. I didn't want to be his property, but what choice did I have? He looked like he could watch my thoughts. "Don't worry," he whispered, running a claw down my cheek, "I always treat my pets nicely." The world went black; I could feel something stinging in my neck.  
>I opened my eyes to see the world flashing by me. I panicked, jerking upright to find that I was wrapped tightly with a thick, reddish-colored rope. My head throbbed, so I let myself fall back to the floor. Then I noticed that I was in some sort of low-flying aircraft, and Zim was watching me intently over his shoulder. I shot him a glare and turned my head away. He growled something in a strange, metallic language before turning away. I began to study the inside of the ship.<p>

The walls were smooth metal, curving into a dome above my head. There was what seemed to be, at least, a giant opening in the floor blocked off by a swirled metal grate. The ship droned, the floor vibrating gently along with the engines. My stomach dropped as we made a smooth descent, landing on what sounded to me like thick wood.

"Well, pet, let's see what you're capable of." He hissed in my ear. I shivered.


	2. Chapter 2

[Well, this is the end guys ^^ Sorry for taking a million years to get back on here, but this is the end of everything. Sorry about it being so short, but that's how the end usually is, isn't it?]

I woke up hours later, vision swimming. My whole body hurt, I couldn't feel my ears, the pain was too much to take. Every square inch of my body felt like it had been cut off and put back on haphazardly. I moved a little and noticed how accurate my despription was. My body was a patchwork quilt of different shades of green, connected by thick black stitches.

"Does it hurt you?" He asked from behind me. Something was different, Zim sounded the same... but different. The noise wasn't hitting my ears like I was used to. I raised a hand to touch my ears, realizing that I was free from the ropes, and began to scream. My hand was bandaged up, but only my thumb and first two fingers remained. The rest of my hand had been lobbed off, and as I moved it small red splotches began to soak through the bandages. I didn't even have to look at my other hand to know that it looked the same.

I was aware that I had stopped screaming a while ago. I raised the throbbing remains of my hand to feel that my ears were no longer there. I didn't have enough left in me to scream again, but the small noises in the back of my throat sounded awfully close. Was I dreaming? No, this pain was all too real to be a figment of my imagination.

"It hurts." I admitted, and regretted it moments later. There was a flash of silver, and a sudden intense pain between my eyes. I began to move my arms without trying, and metal restraints rose up out of the table, closing down on the already raw skin around my wrists and ankles.

I must have screamed for hours even after he had gotten my nose off and the hole that was left covered up with more mismatching green skin, I must have fought against the metal until my wrists began to bleed. He was already cutting open my stomach when I could no longer hear my own screams. I was trying to make noise, but nothing was coming out of my already sore mouth. I watched him take handfull after handfull of my insides out, replacing them with other ones. I passed out.

When I woke up again he was sitting next to me. Nothing hurt any more, there was just a dull thudding inside of my entire body. Zim's head was pressed on the table, and his back was shuddering up and down. I ignored him for the moment, looking around at the room I was in. Hanging on the walls, floating in tubes, and scattered on the floor were dozens of other aliens that looked like him. They were skinned, disfigured, their odd-colored insides handing out on the floor. Violet blood splattered the walls, and judging from the scars on Zim's exposed arms, some of them had put up a fight.

I looked over at him. He was crying, I could hear it now over the beeping of the equipment that surrounded us. I was no longer afraid, if he was going to kill me I would be dead by now. I touched him gently and his head shot up. I only had one thing left to wonder, everything else had escaped my mind.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I was vaguely aware that he was speaking a different language now, but I could understand and respond in the same fashion.

"Why... this?" I motioned down at my body, almost unable to actually look at it. I was a monstrosity.

"I wanted her back. I wanted my baby back. I wanted her- no, I needed her! You... you have her eyes. I remade her using you. She's going to be back any day now, my baby's coming home."

That was it, he had finally lost it, hadn't he? I debated with myself for a few moments, and failed to notice the black-haired boy sneaking up behind Zim as he cried with his head to the table once more. the light glinted off the boys glasses and suddenly Zim was still. I looked up, holding my hand out to the boy.

"H-he did this to me, help me, get me to a doctor, p-please!"

The boy held up a knife.

Oh, so this is it.

He's going to kill me n- 


End file.
